


Hot Boss Bun

by dungeonmaster11



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Light BDSM, Rope Bondage, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dungeonmaster11/pseuds/dungeonmaster11
Summary: Judy and Nick decide that it's time to take their relationship to the next level, and Judy has some slightly kinky ideas on how to make their first night together extra-special.





	Hot Boss Bun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! My name is Travis, AKA dungeonmaster11, and this is a first for me in a lot of ways too.  
> This is my first time publishing fanfiction on AO3, and honestly the first time I've published fanfic in general in over ten years. It's also my first time doing smutty fanfic, and my first furry fanfic to boot!  
> I'm honestly pretty proud of this little fic for what it is, but I'm always down for critiques and whatever feedback y'all can throw at me! I actively look forward to getting y'alls feedback, in fact!  
> I'd like to thanks some friends of mine before we start, though. Thank you to my pals/beta readers: Kelsey, Lucy, Agouti, Tara, Ariel, M, Connie, Mikia, Lily and Adri! Y'all are the best.

Hot Boss Bun

* * *

 

 

“Well?” Nick asked, a note of smugness in his voice as he and Judy walked into the motel room.  “Did I lie?”

Judy rolled her eyes, setting her duffle bag down by the bed.  “Okay, I’ll admit, maybe I was being a _little_ too skeptical when you told me you knew of a good, affordable place in the Rainforest District.” 

In truth, she was quite impressed with the layout of the place, especially for the prices they had been offered.  The Burroughs Inn, at first glance, seemed like a typically humdrum motel in a less than savory part of the lower Rainforest District.  The outside of the building was drab, and the front lobby no less so, providing a stark contrast to the bright if damp splendor of the district. 

However, their room was another story entirely.  The flooring had bamboo planking, with curtains and lampshades made of verdant woven leaves.  Bamboo and leaves were the name of the game, from the bedframe and nightstands to the welcome mat and one rather tasteful folding screen near the bathroom.  And best of all, it smelled nice too, reminding Judy of her family gardens, which was a Godsend for any motel, let alone a nowhere little place like this.

“I just don’t understand why they don’t spruce the place up to look as nice as this on the outside as well.”

“Eh, at least with this kind of setup, there’s almost always a vacancy for couples like us,” Nick said, laughing with a barely audible nervous edge.

Judy giggled herself, much more at ease.  “Feeling a bit nervy, champ?”  She elbowed him lightly.

Nick coughed, looking away.  “Nah, nah!  We’ve been planning this forever.  I guess I’m still a bit surprised at your suggestion of the whole…rope thing.”

Judy raised her eyebrows.  “I’m 25, Nick.  I’ve been around the block more than you’d think.”  She brandished a fist playfully.  “And don’t you _dare_ make any cracks about bunnies going at it all the time, or I’ll bop your nose.”

Nick laughed with no hint of nervousness, raising his hands.  “Hey, hey, _you_ said it, not me.”

Judy smiled.  _There, got him back to normal,_ she thought affectionately. _I hope I can do this whole domme thing right._

“Welp,” Nick said, undoing his tie and beginning to unbutton his shirt.  “Guess we had better get the train a’rollin’.”  He glanced at Judy expectantly.

“Uh-uh, not yet, foxy boy,” she said, mischief in her voice.  “You’re the sub, starting right now.  You undress yourself, then you undress me as I see fit.”

Nick’s tail went erect, and he could feel his penis begin to do the same.  “Ahaha!  Sure, sure, make me do all the work,” he said, grinning to hide his horny apprehension.  He had had sex before, but it had been an infrequent thing, usually one-night stands with attractive acquaintances.  He had never really been one for _lovemaking_ , kinky or otherwise.  And he loved her.  Good God, he loved this bumpkin bunny with all his heart.

He tossed his tie aside, let his shirt fall to the floor and moved on to his khaki pants, revealing white briefs and a sizable chub building beneath them. 

“Oh-ho, excited, are we?” Judy said coyly.  “You should be, pet.  Though I would have pegged you as a funny-print boxers type.  Not that I’m complaining…”

Nick snorted, grinning.  “I guess I’m just full of surprises, aren’t I?  Er, mistress.”  _Hard to turn the snark off,_ he thought embarrassedly.  Just as he began to move towards his briefs, Judy raised a hand.

“Do it slow.  Make a show of it,” she said, her voice commanding as it was smooth.

Nick felt his bulge grow tighter and nodded.

Judy watched with an air of casualness but could feel her loins already heating up at the sight of Nick in his skivvies, and once the fabric around his dick peeled away, she couldn’t help but make an appreciative ‘hm!’ at the sight.  It was her first time seeing a fox’s dick, and she _definitely_ liked what she saw.  Bright red, with a slightly pointed tip, and a sizable knot at the base.  Already she could see a small gleam of precum leaking from its tip. 

“Very good.  You’ve got some great equipment, sugar.  I’ll be sure to put it to good use.”  The dick twitched, and Judy had to stifle a giggle.

Nick snickered.  “It knows what it likes, Carro—mistress.  Sorry.”

“I’m not doing the full dominatrix act, Nick, you’re fine,” Judy assured.  “Though I won’t rule it out for the future—pffft!”  She stifled another giggle as Nick’s dick twitched again.

Nick knelt in front of her, looking up to meet her eye-to-eye.  “May I undress you now?”

 _Oh, he’s so cute,_ she thought.  “You may,” she said, placing a paw on his cheek.

Nick slowly unbuttoned Judy’s red flannel shirt, and smiled at the flowery bra holding her small, pert breasts, as well as the rows of nipples below them. 

Judy began to turn so Nick could see her bra strap, but in a single, fluid motion, Nick undid it perfectly, and let the undergarment drop to her feet.

Judy grinned, cocking an eyebrow.  “You’re a real pro, aren’t you?”

Nick shrugged, grinning himself.  “Hard not to be, considering I’ve worn ‘em on more than one occasion.”

Judy’s eyes widened.  “Nick, you’re genderfluid?”

“Gender nonconforming, actually,” he said without missing a beat.  “Tried exploring my gender during my community college days, though.”  He looked up.  “Is there a problem?”

“Nono, not at all!” she said quickly.  “I’m just surprised.  You’re you no matter what, and what I want is you.”  Catching her domme act slipping, she said, “Ahem.  I want my pet to be happy, no matter what, and I don’t care how my pet dresses or identifies.”

Nick felt an invisible weight lift off his chest and breathed a small sigh of relief.  Suddenly, he remembered that he was getting an eyeful of Judy’s bare breasts, and grinned wide.

Judy’s grin, while inward, was no less wide.  “Feel free to play with them, foxy boy.”

Nick nodded, reaching up and gently cupping one in each hand.  He gave them a light squeeze.

“Mmm, that’s right,” Judy purred, scratching under his chin.  “Want a taste?”

Without saying a word, Nick took Judy’s right breast into his mouth, and began to lick and suckle vigorously.

Judy let out an appreciative sigh as she felt Nicks warm, flat tongue play with her nipple, and she had to put effort into keeping her knees from wobbling.  She cradled his head in both hands, gently scratching behind his ears as he went to town.

Eventually, she lifted his head up to meet his gaze once more.  “The floodgates are opening, honey.  Best see to that.”

Licking his lips and feeling his groin ache with longing, Nick quickly unbuttoned Judy’s jeans.  As they pooled around her feet, Nick was struck with the musky scent of Judy’s sex through her flowery panties.  In a sort of daze, Nick slid them away, baring her completely to him at last.

“There we go,” Judy said, stepping out of them and moving towards the duffle bag.  “Now the real fun begins.  Hop up onto the bed, will you?”

Nick leapt up at this, jumping onto the king-sized mattress.  With Judy bent over the bag, Nick got a good look at her ample hips and ass and whistled softly.  “So, I just lean up against the headboard, and you’ll take care of the rest?”

“You got it!  Ah, here we go,” Judy said, selecting two short lengths of pre-prepped rope that she and Nick had bought from an online store.  Looking over her shoulder at Nick’s lustful gaze, she gave her butt a playful wiggle, relishing at Nick’s reaction as another bead of precum leaked from his dick.

Hopping onto the bed, Judy strolled along Nick’s side, stroking his erection offhandedly as she passed.  As Nick let out a groan, she licked the sticky pre off her fingers, and felt a fresh bloom of sensation in her nethers at the sweet taste.  _He’s been eating fruit._

After raising both arms to the knob at the center of the headboard, Nick sat back and let Judy work while he savored the smell of her and hoped that his own musk was good to her too.

It was.  Judy gave a small shudder as she caught Nick’s sweet, primal scent, trying hard to keep her hands steady as she tied the knots just right.  “There we go.  Comfortable?”

“As I can be,” he quipped.

“Good.  Now then…”  She stepped in front of Nick, her crotch inches from his face.  “Show me your teeth.”

Nick goggled at this, feeling lightheaded as her smell overwhelmed him.  “Yuh…yes, lemme just…”  Leaning forward, he buried his face in her vagina, taking a deep whiff.

Judy only barely kept herself from squealing at his probing nose, inhaling and exhaling.  Her knees wobbled dangerously, and she kept balance by placing both hands on his shoulders.  “Th-that’s right, drink me in, foxy, I—oh, _fuck yes_.”

Nick dragged his tongue slowly across her labia, tasting her, filling himself with her.  _She’s so sweet, good_ _God,_ he thought dizzily.  The whole world was Judy.  Taste, smell, touch, sight and sound, all engulfed by her wonderful presence.  He began to eat her out in earnest, probing deeper with his tongue and, upon finding her clit, lapped steady circles around it, with the occasional flick.

Judy’s head was swimming with pleasure as well as she felt her knees give way and put her full weight on Nick’s shoulders.  Nick, for his part, didn’t seem to mind. 

 _Sweet cheese and crackers, I’m gonna lose my mind if I let him keep this up._   “Okay hun, you can take a break and…Nick?  Nick, are you okay?”

Nick was panting heavily, his eyes totally unfocused, and she could feel the tension in his muscles.  “Yuh-yeah, totally o…okay.”

“Are you sure you’re okay, Nick?  We can ease up and try another night, if you like,” Judy said, looking at him with concern.  “Are the ropes too tight on your wrists?”

This seemed to snap Nick out of his fuck-happy state.  “ _No!_   Er, no, no no no, it’s fine, I’m fine, Carrots, I just…I’m trying to hold it in, that’s all,” Nick said, looking as if he were about to die from embarrassment.

Judy looked shocked for a moment, before letting out an astonished giggle.  “I guess I should take that as a compliment.  Anyway, I think we’re ready to move on to the main course,” she said, sliding easily back into a seductive purr as she wiggled back, grabbed Nick’s twitching dick and guided it into her furry muff’s entrance.

Nick let out a low moan as he felt her warm labia engulf his tip, and, acting on instinct more than anything else, bucked his hips forward, sliding all the way up into her to the base of his knot.

Judy let out a squeak of surprise that became a gasp of pleasure, tapering off into her own low, husky moan.  _He’s inside me.  Nick Wilde is inside me_ , she thought, feeling a delightful tingle that seemed to fill her belly.

“Juh…Judy,” Nick said, feeling her, knowing he was inside her, and trying to maintain control.  “Fuck me, Judy, please.  _Fuck_ my brains out.”

Judy felt herself tremble at Nick’s use of her name.  “Mmmm, you got it, sweetie,” she said, half-dazed herself.  She began to bob up and down, backward and forward, panting and sweating.  She tried with all her might to keep her groans of satisfaction to a minimum as she felt her inner walls being stretched.  _Gotta be a good domme, can’t lose control just yet._

Nick, meanwhile, had lost control of his hips as he pumped himself in and out of Judy’s warm wetness.  In, and out.  In, and out.  Nick began to pant, his tongue lolling to one side of his mouth as his eyes unfocused. 

Judy felt her domme act slip a bit further at that, as her heart raced.  _He’s so…into this.  Am I really that good?_   She felt a pull and let out a small ‘oh no’ as she felt an orgasm rushing forth.  “You…I… _hngh_ …”

Nick’s thoughts were racing as he felt Judy tighten around him, shuddering.  _I’m doing that.  Holy smokes,_ I’m _making_ her _cum first._   “Judy,” he gasped.  “Use me.  I’m yours, cum on my dick, make me your fuck toy.”

Judy could hold it in no longer.  She cried out as the orgasm washed over her, warming her from her ears to her curling toe tips. 

“Nick, I… _oh!_ ” Judy was surprised to find that Nick was keeping up the rhythm, a look of determination on his face.  “N-Nick, you…oh fuck.  Fucking hell, Nick, I’m gonna—”

Judy let out a rather un-domme-like noise as a second, more intense orgasm rocked her, trailing off into a whimper as her own eyes involuntarily unfocused.

Nick was close.  _God_ , he was close.  Soon, he would explode, and still, he wanted more.  He wanted more than to cum, he wanted her to cum again.  He wanted to cum with her, to mingle his orgasm into hers, to be one with her.

Judy had reached a similar conclusion in the haze her brain was currently in.  “Nick, cum inside me.  Fill me up, blow your load into me,” she panted, all thoughts of dommes and subs forgotten.  “Nick…I need you.”

There.  That was it. 

Nick let out a primal howl.  “I love you, Judy!”

Judy’s chest tightened, and just as she began to feel the first pre-emptive pump of Nick’s cock, she fell onto him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.  “I love you Nick, oh God, I love you, Nick!”

Nick saw stars as he felt his spirit leave his body. 

Both let out screams of ecstasy as they were swept up in the flood of Nick’s jizz, filling her to bursting with his hot cream.  Rope after rope of semen came out of Nick’s throbbing member, spattering Judy’s inner walls and engulfing him in a thick, inescapable heat. 

“I love you I love you _I love you, Nick!_ ” she squealed, burying her face in his fuzzy chest.

Nick, meanwhile, was beyond words at this point, making whining, yelping noises that, under normal circumstances, Judy would have found funny.

Her gut stuffed and hot with semen, Judy felt one last rapturous wave of orgasmic bliss carry her away, before collapsing by Nick’s side with an audible ‘pop!’ as his penis exited her.

For a moment, they just lay there, panting, trying to get their brains to work properly.  Then, they embraced, kissing each other with an aching passion. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they broke the kiss, and simply stared lovingly into each other’s eyes. 

“That…was the best fuck I have ever had,” Judy said, grinning from ear to ear.  “You were amazing.”

“Me?!  What about you, fun bun?  You had me wrapped around your little finger!” Nick said, beginning to laugh.  “When you said you needed me, I just.  Lost it.” 

His voice softened, and to Judy’s surprise, she saw a tear roll down his cheek.  “I never want to leave your side, Judy.”

She felt a lump in her throat form and began to happily cry as well.  “N-neither do I, Nick.”

He hugged her close to him once more, and she buried her face in his chest once more, breathing him in, loving him deeply.

“…So,” he said after a while, a puckish note in his voice.  “Does this mean I’ll get to see you in a full leather outfit at some point?”

Judy laughed, pounding his chest lightly with one fist.  “You’re insatiable, you know that, right?”

“I’m just as God made me, ma’am,” he said with mock solemnity, before cracking up as well.

They both knew that this was only the first of many romps they’d have.  But for now, it was just enough to cuddle, to laugh with each other, and to love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again, y'all! I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leaving comments with feedback and/or critiques is GREATLY appreciated.


End file.
